


Moments

by Voidgremlin



Series: Remains of [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgremlin/pseuds/Voidgremlin
Summary: life is a cycle.





	Moments

Moments of peace rarely last long,  
It will be always cut by a song  
of fight, of to do, should do, of memory,  
mind filled with an incessant theme not tender be.

Moment of rest never stays forever,  
Body full of aches must do whatsoever,  
to work, to heal, to forget, to try,  
to beat that never ending fight that signify:

it will be over. The moment of peace is here again.  
At last.


End file.
